Conventionally, various kinds of expanders for toning up (strengthening) an arm muscle and training machines or exercise assistive tools for toning up (strengthening) a leg muscle or the like have been developed and have been available on the market. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes exercise equipment in which two arms are coupled (joined) in a V shaped manner and the coupled arms are clamped (constringed) with both hands so as to oppose expansion of the exercise equipment in order to tone up a muscle for a clamping or bending force of an arm. On the other hand, Patent Literature 2 proposes another exercise equipment in which two elastic members having a wedge shape are pinched (put) between thighs so as to tone up associated muscles.
Conventional training machines are only useful if they are operated for performing an exercise. Conventional training machines, when not used, are likely to be subject to storage, occupy space and serve no other purpose.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the above mentioned problem and to provide an exercise cushion that is capable of being used as a cushion and moreover being used for performing a stretch or strengthening of the muscles of the legs or the arms or a backbone by use of the cushion.